


Shhh

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Oral, Smut Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Brought to you by a a thirst - You are sitting in your weekly online meeting. It's a bit boring but you have to be attentiv cuz you all have to turn on your cams.But its almost evening and you promised asahi to spend the whole evening and your following Saturday together. So he has to remind you, that you promised something.He kneels under your desk and sucks on your clit through your panties. It's easy it you just wear a skirt.You have a hard time to keep a serious face while your devilish boyfriend eats you out after pushing your underwear aside and you swear the second the call will be over you will pay him back and ride his cock till he can't cum anymore 😏
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Shhh

You turn your camera and microphone off for a second only to tell Asahi, who is standing in the doorway of your home office, That you hope to be done soon and you would make it up to him for being so late. But what could you really do? You had to be in that meeting and he knew that. You had one every week, but this time the meeting is going longer than usual.

And Asahi just can’t handle waiting. He’s waited all week for you since the two of you have had such busy schedules and he’s already showing how much he needs you by the tent in his pants while he eyes you from the doorway. 

You decide to keep your camera/microphone off for a few seconds longer as you look over your notes that you’ve been taking. That’s when Asahi comes in and gets down on his knees. We all know this man isn’t small so he can’t really fit under your desk. But your desk chair swivels so he turns your chair so you’re facing him. 

With his big brown eyes looking up at you he gives you a smile and then says, “Shh~” before leaning in to start kissing on your thighs. Working his way up to the heat between your legs. The moment you feel his tongue lap at the fabric of your panties, right against your pussy lips you gasp out. Good thing your microphone still isn’t on. 

You can’t help but whimper and try to push his head away, “Asahi…Wait~” but it doesn’t work and he just presses more into your core. Face red with blush you look back at your computer. You needed to turn your camera back on so you do, along with your microphone. You try your hardest not to make any kind of contorted look or moan out as your boyfriend pulls your panties away from your soaked cunt.

Biting your bottom lip you grip your desk a bit hard. None of the others on camera seem to notice you having a hard time. But you feel like you’re going to cry out at any moment because his tongue is slipping along your folds and pressing teasingly against your entrance. 

Luckily it isn’t much longer and the meeting has ended. But by now, Asahi can’t stop. He needs to taste your cum on his tongue. So he grips your thighs once he hears the laptop shut and pulls your legs further apart. Only to dive his tongue into you, making you tip your head back and cry out as loud as you wanted to the moment he started this. 

Asahi groans hearing your cries and they only encourage him to lick deeper and move his hand up so his finger can rub small quick circles around your clit. It gets to be too much and soon you have your hands in his hair, pressing him into you as you cum against his face. Just what he wanted.

The moment you come down from your high he pulls away and licks his lips before picking you up in one smooth swoop and takes you to the bedroom. Where the both of you get naked and you crawl onto Asahi’s lap, riding him and apologizing for taking so long with work. But you promise you’re gonna ride him until all of his cum is deep inside you and the both of you are so tired you can’t keep your eyes open anymore or move. 


End file.
